


Связь

by Evilfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x06, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странная штука – эта связь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

Странная штука – эта связь.   
  
Лиам чувствует её внутри себя, толстый прочный канат, выкрашенный в красный, как глаза альфы, цвет. Лиам чувствует Скотта где-то на грани своего сознания, где-то глубоко внутри себя. Частичка Скотта в его крови, в его ДНК, Лиам чувствует это, чувствует связь. Она удерживает его на грани паники, на грани безрассудства, боли и бессилия.   
  
Он карабкается по скользким стенам колодца, задыхается, мерзнет, но упрямо лезет наверх. Он чувствует Скотта, чувствует где-то там, слишком далеко, чтобы помочь. Растерянный, испуганный, напряженный, его Альфа пытается найти и вытащить. Лиам чувствует, Лиам тянется к нему всем своим существом и карабкается по склизким стенам, оскальзывается и срывается раз за разом вниз.   
  
Аконит отравляет, глушит эту связь. Помимо мучительной боли во всем теле Лиам ощущает, как слабеет связь, превращаясь из толстого каната в тонкую ленту. Лиам готов сдыхать от непосильной боли, он готов проторчать в этом колодце вечность, но лишь бы связь не терялась.  
  
Это похоже на ампутацию конечности. Почти безболезненную, но от этого не менее мучительную. Не чувствовать Скотта – страшно, больно, до ужаса тоскливо, и Лиам карабкается наверх, вперед, лишь бы не потерять того, кто почему-то ближе всех.   
  
Луна скалится ему в лицо, безжалостная сука, будто знает, что Лиам теряет кое-что важное, слишком-слишком нужное. И это не жизнь. Лиам набирает в легкие воздух и воет, зовет, просит.   
  
 _Будь рядом, не бросай, я здесь, я жду тебя, ты мне нужен._  
  
Скотт отзывается, натягивает почти прозрачную нить, и Лиам готов смеяться, готов улыбаться суке-луне, доказывая свое превосходство. Пальцы из последних сил сжимают скользкие камни, сжимают с нечеловеческой силой. Лиам сорвано дышит, путается в мыслях, в которых есть место только Скотту, не отцу, не лучшему другу, а Скотту, который вообще-то тот еще засранец.   
  
Скотт появляется в последний момент, сжимает его руку, вытягивает, ближе,  _ближе_ , волчья сущность счастливо скулит, притянутая в объятья Альфы, Лиам устало улыбается, прижимаясь к Скотту, чувствуя надежный красный канат.  
  
Лиам не знает, как бы смог жить без него, без Скотта.   
  
И тут же думает, что если бы Скотт не укусил его, то ничего бы и не было, и не пришлось бы бояться за эту почти ненастоящую воображаемую веревку. И от этой мысли становится хуже, чем от проклятого аконита.  
  
Странная штука – эта связь. 


End file.
